Damien-A263
Damien-A263 Damien-A263 (born Damien Aldaine) is a SPARTAN-III commando of Alpha Company (later SPARTAN-IV). Until 2553, he was stationed on the Werewolf-class heavy battlecruiser [[UNSC Winter Winds|UNSC Winter Winds]]. He has an AI named Legion in his armor. Abilities and Skills Damien is a master of trajectory and an excellent sniper; it has been said that only Linda-058 can outshoot him. He is also a good pilot and an outstanding leader. AI Legion is Damien's AI. Legion helps him find strategic points on the battlefield, quickens his reaction time, and makes his shields stronger. Personality and traits Damien is very soft-spoken. He also has unwavering courage, even in the face of the strongest enemy. He has an icy tone in his voice, but is very caring for most everyone who are not harming him or his teammates. He also had extraordinary sight and hearing 'before '''he was augmented, so after augmentations, Damien has unbelievably amazing sight and hearing. He often values morals over orders, much to the dismay of his ONI superiors. Training During initiation to the program, when the recruits were ordered to jump out of a Pelican at night, Damien was the first to jump from his. When Damien entered Alpha Company at age 9, he befriended Lucas-A228, Celia-A108, Matt-A137, Anika-A284, Lee-A192, Asher-A138, Ryder-A144, and many other Spartans. He always performed well with a sniper rifle, and also excelled in piloting excercises. At age 14, Damien was devastated when he learned of Alpha Company's fate, and mourned the loss of them. A few weeks later, Ian-A210 walked in on Celia-A108 and their group when Celia was changing, and made sexual comments about her. Damien attacked Ian, then Wakefield and Merrill entered the locker room. The Rear Admiral gave the group a lecture about how they were elite supersoldiers in training, not children. Before 2552 Battle of New Constantinople Damien fought in the Battle of New Constantinople, along with the rest of the SPARTAN-IIIs of Alpha Company. Ian-A210 Incident In 2540, Ian-A210, a Spartan from Alpha Company, shot Julia-B184. He also shot Kara-B054 and raped the two. Damien apprehended Ian as he was raping Julia and Kara was laying on the floor, unconscious, having been shot. Damien wrestled him to the ground and punched him rapidly, severely bloodying and battering him. Ian was immediately sent to the brig for life. After Ian was sent to the brig, Damien walked to his cell with a baton, and ordered the MPs to turn off all of the surveillance in the brig. He then entered Ian's cell and murdered him. 2552 Fall of Reach During the Battle of New Alexandria, Squad 596 was defending the rooftop of a skyscraper, where a Pelican was going to come and pick up civilians to evacuate. All of a sudden, a Banshee flew over the building, and shot some of the people on the rooftop. Damien then dropped his SRS99, ran in the direction the Banshee went, and jumped off of the building. While falling, he managed to grab the Banshee, and pulled the Sangheili pilot out. Damien climbed in, and flew the Banshee around the area for a while, wreaking havoc on the Covenant ground forces. Battle of Earth Damien-A263 was deployed to Mombasa on October 20th, 2552, with Squad 596 to help fight off the Covenant forces. However, his team's Falcon was blown out of the sky by the shockwave, resulting in the loss of the Damien's right arm. He managed to crawl from the wreckage before he blacked out, and his body was then found by another member, Odd-A123. Luckily, the team was able to get Damien to a UNSC Army base due to Odd staying behind and fighting off the incoming Covenant. The Army medics patched up his wounds, and called for a Pelican to take him back to the ''Winter Winds, ''where medics there amputated the remainder of his arm, and gave him a robotic replacement. He felt extremely guilty for Odd's death. When the battle ended, Damien was promoted to Colonel. Battle of Onyx The newly-named colonel participated in the Battle of Onyx (not to mention the planet where he spent the majority of his young life). He mainly fought Sentinels during the battle. More will be written soon on this soon. Battle of Installation 00 Damien flew his AV-22 Sparrowhawk over the battle, providing air support with Lee-A192. 2553 Damien volunteered for the SPARTAN-IV Program in 2553, and was given GEN2 armor. He often trained in War Games on the ''Infinity with the rest of Squad 596. War Games was where he spent most of his extra time. He especially enjoyed participating in War Games when he was on the same team as the rest of his squad. 2554 Battle of Trial The entire team went missing for two months to complete their objective. After the battle, Damien was promoted to Rear Admiral, Lower Half. During the battle, his left lung collapsed and his spleen ruptured. In the weeks following the drop to the surface, Damien and Commando Dispatch 46 set up defenses and defended the drop zone. They set up a beacon so that the rest of Squad 596, who were all missing at the time, could find them. Luckily, the team rendezvoused at the camp, and soon after they were sent to the Unrelenting Advance to destroy it. While on the ship, they discovered that there was a Prophet onboard. During the fight that broke out after Damien shot the Prophet in the head, he was smashed in the chest with an Energy Stave and his lung collapsed. Upon getting back to the surface, Squad 596 linked up with Commando Dispatch 46. They fought in some battles after that, during which Lucas and Damien met Then 'Shadan. Celia was also captured. Upon her rescue by ODST Fireteam Alpha one day after the battle ended, she received medical attention, along with the rest of the Spartans. Damien was named Brigadier General, and the team participated in many colonization parties. He was also given the Colonial Cross for his actions aboard the Unrelenting Advance. 2555 2556 2557 Requiem Conflict Damien and Squad 596 spent most of the Requiem conflict on a Mammoth mobile base. 2558 2559 Retirement After the Covenant and Insurrection were dealt a killing blow in 2567, the Spartans wallowed to retire. Damien, Lee, Rachel, and Anika, along with Commando Dispatch 46, except for Matt, and also Jack plus Scarlet-S151 , settled down in a cool, breezy flat area on Trial and lived out normal lives. Note that the Alpha Company Spartans were aged 23 due to cryo sleep at the time. They held a funeral for Odd-A123. Jack and Scarlet soon had two children, Kara, who was named after Kara-B054, and Damon, who was named after Damien himself. Even though the Spartans of Alpha Company died many years ago, it still mentally tortures him to see their faces in his mind and know that not one of them is still alive. Relationships Rachel-053 - Close friends and they shared a strong bond from years of battle. Darman-A136 - Close friends, both shared a fondness for the variety of weapons that the team uses. Ryder-A144 - They were good friends and shared a strong bond from years of battling side-by-side. Anika-A284 - Had a romantic relationship and a bond from battle with Damien. The two married in 2568. Julia-B184 - Was a mentor to her until she went AWOL with Marcus-B151. Kara-B054 - Kara looked up to Damien as a big brother and close friend, though the two did argue often. Remi-B080 - Mentored him. Jezebel-B199 - Mentored her, when she joined Squad 596, she became attracted to him. However, Damien kindly made it clear that he was with Anika, and Jezebel eventually fell for Remi-B080. Lucas-A228 - Lucas was kind of like a big brother that encouraged Damien, although Damien gained a higher rank than Lucas. Matthew-A137 - Shared a battle bond. Ian-A210 - Hates him more than anyone for his attempting to rape Julia-B184 and Kara-B054. He proudly holds the title of Ian's killer. Jack-S153 - Son. Scarlet-S151 - Daughter-in-law Damon Aldaine - Grandson. Kara Aldaine - Granddaughter. Gallery 1.jpg 2.jpg 4.jpg 5.jpg 6.jpg 7.jpg Bwah4.jpg Bwah.jpg Damien snipe.jpg|Damien shooting an Elite Ranger onboard the Triumph and Sacrifice Damien'sOldRifle.jpg|Damien's old SRS99C-S2 AM rifle DamienA263AGAINAGAINAGAINAGAIN.jpg|Damien in the first version of MJOLNIR armor (2537) BadToTheBoneDoubleSMGDamien.jpg|Damien in the late 2530s Category:Fanon Category:RavenRT Category:Sniper Category:Pilot Category:Squad 596